My Eyes of Yours
by Annelies Shofia
Summary: Dari ketiga anak Potter, hanya Albus yang lebih banyak memiliki warisan fisik dari sang ayah, Harry Potter. Kecuali luka.. dan kacamata. Al merasa ada yang aneh dengan matanya. Mata yang selama ini menjadi identitas paling dikenal dari semua anak Potter mengalami masalah. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?
1. Tak Jelas

Hai, Anne kembali lagi dengan sequel terakhir dari anak-anak Potter. Mulai dari **Bakat Tersembunyi Lily** sampai **I'm Sorry** kemarin aku mau ngucapin banyak terima kasih fic-fic aku sudah direspon baik oleh pembaca sekalian. Nah, akhir sequel kali ini datang lagi dengan kisah dari anak ke dua Potter. Albus Severus Potter. Ada apa dengan dia? Penasaran?

Yuk ikuti kisahnya Al. _Happy reading! - _Anne ^_^

* * *

"Catat dulu yang ada di papan. Ini akan membantu kalian saat praktek minggu depan. Jangan sampai salah tulis. Karena di buku pegangan kalian tidak begitu lengkap. Aku sudah mempelajarinya tuntas sejak aku masih di tingkatan yang sama dengan kalian,"

Prof. Longbottom menjelaskan beberapa tahapan projek praktek lapangan untuk murid-murid tingkat 2. Beberapa tulisan yang tertera di papan menjelaskan tentang bagian tumbuhan sihir, bahaya, manfaat sampai tahapan tugas apa yang akan dilakukan oleh murid-murid itu minggu depan.

Semua anak sudah sibuk dengan pena bulunya, kecuali Al.

Posisinya yang berada di baris kelima dari bangku depan membuatnya memicingkan matanya kecil untuk memperjelas pandangannya ke depan. Lumayan membantu, batinnya.

"Jika sudah selesai mencatat, segera berkemas. Tidak apa, kalian bisa langsung meninggalkan ruangan. Saya masih ada keperluan di sini." Perintah Neville pada murid-murid kecilnya. Beberapa anak sudah tampak membereskan buku-buku mereka dan meninggalkan ruangan.

Satu persatu anak-anak dari empat asrama yang berbeda keluar meninggalkan Neville dan.., "Mr. Potter? Kau belum selesai mencatat? Lama sekali? Lebih lama saat aku masih seumuran denganmu dulu." Tanya Neville kebingungan. Al menatapnya takut.

Neville tersenyum melihat anak baptisnya itu. 'Aku seperti melihat Harry,' batinnya sambil tersenyum. Al memiliki warisan fisik Harry. Dari mata hijau, hidung mancung, bibir tipis, rambut acak-acakan sampai postur tubuhnya. Kecuali luka sambar petir dan kacamata bulat yang setia di wajah sahabatnya itu. Neville mengingat betul itu semua.

Baru Al sadari, hanya tinggal dia sendiri di bangku. Sebelumnya memang Scorpius sempat mengajaknya kembali ke kamar, tapi ia mempersilakan temannya itu untuk kembali duluan. "Nanti aku nyusul," pintanya.

Al berdiri dari tempatnya, bukan untuk keluar tapi maju ke bangku paling depan.

"Maaf, Unc.. ah Profesor. Saya tak jelas melihatnya," Al melanjutkan tugas mencatatnya.

Neville heran mendengar jawaban dari Al. Tak jelas? Ia melihat tulisannya di papan. Neville mengakui kalau tulisannya tak begitu bagus, tapi masih jelas dan bisa dibaca. Toh banyak murid lain yang mampu mencatat semuanya dengan baik. Tanpa ada protes tulisan tak jelas atau tak terbaca.

Lalu Al, ia tahu Al cukup pandai di kelasnya. Tapi apa yang terjadi dengan hari ini? Ia lambat menulis catatannya. "Saya permisi dulu, Profesor. Saya sudah selesai. Selamat siang." Pamit Al sembari keluar meninggalkan Neville sendirian.

Dari balik punggung copyan sahabatnya itu, Neville mengamati Al heran dengan tingkah lakunya hari ini. Dan sebelum Al menutup pintu, Neville melihat Al sedang.. mengucek mata hijau itu dengan tangan kanannya.

"Ada apa dengan anak itu?"

\- tbc -

* * *

Singkat? Iya, singkat dulu.. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Al? Wah udah ada yang mulai paham tuhh. Lebih jelasnya lagi tunggu chapter selanjutnya, ya. Yuk tinggalkan review!

Thanks,

**Anne ^_^**


	2. Tragedi Quidditch

Hai, semua! Anne datang lagi. Chapter ke 2 sudah siap. Kisah chapter kali ini Al mengalami musibah saat ia tanding Quidditch yang mana jadi awal inti masalah dimulai.

**Anninursyifa : **ow _thank you_, ya. Untuk dua cerita yang lain bisa langsung buka di profil aku. Thanks banget! Terus ikuti chapter-chapter selanjutnya.. ^_^

Langsung saja, yuk. _Happy reading!_

* * *

Pertandingan Quidditch antara asrama Ravenclaw melawan Slytherin dimulai siang ini. kedua tim saling mempersiapkan diri. Kubu jubah hijau sudah siap memasuki lapangan, begitu pula dengan kubu pasukan dengan jubah birunya.

"Slytherin!" teriak Tom, kapten tim asrama Slytherin diikuti sorak semangat dari keenam anggota yang lain.

Al, anggota paling muda dari semua pemain Slytherin tampak siap dengan sapu di tangannya. Ia sudah terpilih menjadi seeker sejak tahun pertama. Tom yang menyeleksinya sendiri saat ia tak sengaja melihat Al sedang menolong seekor burung hantu yang terbang tak terkendali karena terkena mantra nyasar.

Hampir mirip seperti ayah Al dulu, ia langsung menjadi bintang di lapangan Quidditch sejak di tahun pertama. Satu lagi warisan yang diturunkan Harry pada putra keduanya.

Namun di tahun ke dua ini Scorpius masuk dan menempati posisi chaser. Sahabat satu asrama ini menjadi satu tim di olahraga kebanggaan para penyihir itu.

Lima menit sudah berjalan. Permainan semakin seru dengan didapatnya skor oleh kedua tim. Slytherin unggul beberapa poin. Scorpius rupanya memiliki bakat sebagai chaser handal berbeda dengan ayahnya yang seorang seeker semasa di Hogwarts.

"Ayo, Al! Dapatkan snitchnya!" James tampak memberikan semangat pada adiknya itu walaupun beberapa dari anak-anak Gryffindor menatapnya sinis dengan maksud, 'dia memihak Slytherin'.

Rose yang duduk di dekat James juga bersemangat memberikan sorakan pada sepupunya yang sedang bertanding. "Semangat Albus!" teriak Rose.

Dari arah lapangan, Al sesekali melihat lawan sekitarnya. Mencari celah bagaimana ia harus menyerang untuk mendapatkan snitch buruannya. Dengan sekeer dari Ravenclaw, mata Al beradu. "Aku harus dapatkan lebih dulu darimu," batin Al langsung terbang dengan kecepatan tinggi mengejar bola emas yang baru saja terbang melintasinya.

Snitch yang dikejar rupanya tak mudah ditangkap. Saking seriusnya Al dan Jaden, seeker Ravenclaw, lupa jika ada bludger yang siap menyerang mereka. Saat Snitch semakin dekat, tiba-tiba dari arah kanan Al mucul titik hitam yang semakin dekat datang ke arahnya.

Al tak jelas apa yang ia lihat dan tetap memacu sapunya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Sedikit lagi!"

Dukkk!

Suara hantaman sangat keras dari ketinggian 10 meter. Posisi Al dan Jaden mengejar snitch. Bludger datang dengan kecepatan tinggi dan menghantam pelipis Al hingga terjatuh. Ia tak melihat jika ada bludger coba menyerangnya. Al hanya melihat bola bludger itu seperti titik hitam saja.

Berbeda dengan Jaden, ia melihatnya dengan jelas dan lebih memilih mundur menghindar daripada mendapat hantaman bola metal itu. Ia selamat.

Semua penonton tampak panik, begitu pula dengan para guru yang melihat. "Aresto momentum!" rapal Minerva pada tubuh lemas Al.

Al jatuh dari sapunya dan terjun bebas. 50 sentimeter dari permukaan tanah tubuhnya jadi melambat dan mengantam tanah tak begitu keras. Brukk!

Prittt! Suara peluit terdengar tiga kali dan pertandingan selesai. Rupanya Al telah menggenggam snitch saat ia ditemukan tak sadarkan diri di tanah. "Dia berdarah," teriak seorang pemain.

* * *

"Aku membawa Al ke St. Mungo. Kepalanya terhantam bludger saat bermain Quidditch. Lukanya cukup parah sehingga para penyembuh Hogwarts meminta Al untuk dibawa langsung ke St. Mungo. Cepatlah kemari, Harry!"

Pesan Neville spontan membuat Harry panik dan langsung meninggalkan pekerjaannya di Kementrian bergegas menuju St. Mungo. Putranya kritis.

Penyembuh dari Hogwarts sebenarnya telah siap dengan beberapa peralatan di samping ranjang Al. Hidungnya mengeluarkan darah cukup banyak. Ditambah pelipisnya sobek dan darah yang keluar tak bisa berhenti. Para penyembuh itu meminta pihak sekolah untuk mengantarkan Al langsung ke St. Mungo agar mendapat penanganan lebih baik.

"Oh, Merlin. Syukurlah kau datang, Harry!" Panggil Neville menyambut kedatangan Harry. Al masih tak sadar di atas ranjang. Kapas cukup tebal menutupi mata kanannya. Pelipis kanannya terdapat bekas robekan cukup panjang melintang sampai di tulang pipi.

Harry langsung menghambur mengelus lembut rambut putranya dan mencium keningnya sayang. "Kenapa bisa sampai begini, Neville?" tanya Harry masih panik.

"Al ikut bertanding Quidditch hari ini. Saat ia akan menangkap snitch, ia terkena bludger yang datang dari arah kanannya. Ia jatuh dari sapunya,"

Harry terkejut. Putranya jatih dari sapu. Bulu kudunya meremang membayangkan tubuh putranya terhempas dari sapu. Pasalnya Harry sendiri pernah merasakan hal yang sama saat mengikuti pertandingan Quidditch. "Jatuh? Dari ketinggan berapa?" tanya Harry.

"Kira-kira 10 meter, Harry. Tapi tenanglah, Prof. McGonagall sudah memperlambat tubuh Al jatuh. Hanya tulang lengan kirinya yang patah. Tapi.. yang lebih parah matanya."

Neville dengan perlahan menjelaskan kondisi Al kepada Harry. Anak itu mengalami pendarahan di hidung dan pelipis kanan yang cukup gawat. Al kehilangan cukup banyak darah. Hantaman bludger di pelipisnya membuat syaraf mata kanan Al terganggu. Ada pendarahan di dalam matanya.

Seorang healer datang dengan botol ramuan di tangannya. Menghampiri Harry dan menyalaminya ramah. "Untung saja cepat di bawa kemari. Kondisi Al cukup parah. Kami sudah memberikan beberapa ramuan untuknya. Seperti tambah darah dan penyempit luka sobek. Tapi, ada masalah yang lumayan menghawatirkan."

Healer itu berhenti sejenank setelah mengompres pelipis Al dengan handuk basah yang dicelupkan ke dalam ramuan berwarna biru.

"Masalah apa, Madam?" tanya Harry. Harry benar-benar ketakutan.

"Pendarahan di mata Al mempengaruhi pupilnya. Ada kuman masuk kedalam lukanya di sekitar mata. Kuman ini termasuk kuman yang terkena pengaruh sihir. Saya bisa menaksir kuman ini dari bludger yang menyerang Al. Dan ini sangat berbahaya, karena ternyata mata Al sudah mengalami gangguan sebelum terkena kecelakaan ini," tutur sang healer selesai membersihkan bekas ramuan di tubuh Al.

Neville memandang Harry tajam, "maaf, Madam. Apakah gangguan mata Al sebelum kecelakaan ini membuatnya kesulitan melihat?" tanya Neville penasaran. Apa yang beberapa hari lalu ia lihat dari Al ternyata berdampak besar pada luka kecelakaannya.

"Kesulitan melihat?" ulang Harry.

"Iya, Al ternyata mengalami rabun jauh. Meskipun masih dengan ukuran minus yang sangat kecil. Hasil diagnosa saya ini pengaruh turunan genetik." kata healer mengarah pada kondisi Harry yang berkacamata. Ya, satu lagi warisan dari Harry dan juga ayahnya, James, untuk Al yaitu rabun mata. "Dan akibat benturan itu, pandangan mata kanan Al akan jadi lebih parah. Jika tidak segera diobati, ia bisa buta,"

Harry sontak terperangah tak percaya. Harry paham bagaimana sulitnya beraktifitas dengan kemampuan melihat yang kurang. Apalagi kondisi Al. Ia bisa buta. "Lalu mengapa tak segera diobati saja, Madam. Lakukan yang terbaik untuk Al. Aku mohon, selamatkan mata Al." Harry tak kuasa menahan tangisnya lantas menghamburkan pelukan pada putranya yang tergolek lemas.

"Maafkan kami, Mr. Potter. Ramuan yang digunakan untuk menghilangkan kuman di mata Al sedang tidak tersedia. Ramuan itu sangat sulit dibuat meski hanya membutuhkan waktu yang cukup singkat dalam proses pembuatannya. Dan, ahli ramuan kami sedang tidak ada. Paling tidak ramuan itu dapat berhasil dibuat oleh ahli ramuan yang sangat berpengalaman."

Harry teringat dengan nama seseorang, "Prof. Slughorn." Bisik Harry.

"Prof. Slughorn? Tapi dia sudah tak mengajar lagi di Hogwarts, Harry. Posisinya sudah digantikan dengan guru muda baru. Ia masih belum bisa diandalkan. Pengetahuannya belum banyak, Harry. Untuk Prof. Slughorn kami semua para pengajar tak tahu dia tinggal di mana sekarang." Neville lemas mengingat salah satu guru ahli ramuan terhebat yang dimiliki oleh Hogwarts kini sudah tak tahu di mana.

Neville terdiam sejenak, "lalu bagaimana, Harry?"

"Aku akan mencarinya,"

"Di mana? Kau tahu dia tinggal di mana?"

Suasana hening, Harry mengingat satu tempat yang pernah ia datangi sebelum masuk ke tahun ke enamnya bersama mendiang kepala sekolah Hogwarts. "Semoga ia masih di sana, aku akan mencarinya. Harus! Mata Al harus selamat." pekik Harry lirih.

\- tbc -

* * *

Kenapa aku pakai masalah mata? Karena aku juga punya masalah dengan mata. Alias saya pengguna setia kacamata. Hehehe.. Ya gitu deh, aku kena miopi dan udah hampir 8 tahun pakai kacamata (sedikit curhat).

Bagaimana konsisi Al nanti? **RnR**, ya! Ditunggu chapter selanjutnya!

_Thanks,_

Anne ^_^


	3. Budleigh Babberton

Hai, Anne balik lagi, nih. Ini chapter 3nya sudah ready! Kali ini cerita berpusat pada usaha Harry buat cari Prof. Slughorn. Bagimana?

**Anninursyifa** : Ow, aku tersanjung. Terima kasih banyak ya. Oh iya, baru sadar kalau dulu pas di HP 2 Harry itu dikejar bludger yang tulangnya disihir Prof. Lockhart sampai hilang, ya hehehe.. lupa. Ya, referensinya memang aku ambil dari cerita di buku ke 2. Aku juga rabun jauh, udah lama juga pakai kacamata.. *toss ^_^

**Velvetycupcake** : sama, situasi Al yang duduk di bangku ke lima dari depan itu sebenarnya kejadian aku dulu waktu SD baru nyadar ada yang aneh sama mata aku. Ahh.. derita kita sama-sama pakai kacamata. Tapi sekarang aku udah nyaman sama kacamata. Udah 8 tahun juga pakainya. Jadi kayak dah nempel di muka. Terus ikuti kisahnya, ya! ^_^

Oke, selamat membaca! - Anne

* * *

Di depan meja kerjanya Harry terus membolak-balik kertas kecil yang sejak satu jam tadi ia bawa. Ia menunggu seseorang. Harry berharap ada kabar baik sebentar lagi.

"Harry, kau benar." Seseorang masuk ke ruangan Harry sambil menyunggingkan senyum manisnya, "menurut Muggle di sana.. dia ada," jelasnya singkat.

Bak hujan ditengah panas terik, Harry akhirnya mendapat titik terang untuk menyelamatkan putranya. "Thanks, Arnold!" ucapnya pada rekan baiknya itu di Kementrian.

* * *

"Kita akan buka pelan-pelan, Al. Kau siap?"

Seorang healer berdiri di samping ranjang rawat Al. Sudah dua hari ini ia tinggal di sana. Al diijinkan tak mengikuti pelajaran di Hogwarts karena memang keadaannya belum cukup baik untuk bisa kembali mengikuti pelajaran.

Al melirik pada ibunya yang duduk di kursi samping ranjangnya. Harry mengangguk saat Al beralih menatapnya dengan satu mata, mata kanannya masih tertutup kapas dan sebentar lagi akan di buka.

Satu tarikan napas panjang, "aku siap, Madam," kata Al pasrah.

Pelan namun pasti, penutup mata itu dilepas. Tampak luka-luka seperti goresan dan bengkak di sudut mata. Tapi secara kasat, mata Al masih tampak normal. Lebih dari satu hari mata kanan Al tertutup dan akibat pengaruh ramuan pula membuatnya lengket dan susah dibuka. Mata kanan itu terpejam. Rapat sekali.

"Pelan-pelan, buka matamu," pinta healer seperti berbisik.

Selain kedua orang tua Al, datang pula Ron, Hermione, Molly, Lily dan James yang didampingi Neville masih dengan seragam Hogwartsnya. Kelopak mata kanan Al pelan-pelan bergerak membuka.

Tangan Al terangkat merasakan ada sesuatu di matanya, "aagghh," pekik Al pelan.

"Jangan dikucek!" healer yang menjaga di samping Al dengan sigap menahan tangan Al saat akan mengucek matanya. "Pejamkan lagi. Dan buka pelan-pelan," pintanya kembali.

Al menuruti saran sang healer dengan baik. Sempurna. Mata kanan Al terbuka.

"Ak aku.. kenapa buram sekali, Madam!"

Mereka yang menyaksikan secara langsung memandang Al prihatin. "Oh, Merlin!" lirik Molly sudah menitikkan air mata.

"Baiklah, kau tenang dulu, Al. Lihat saya," Madam Alice, healer yang menangani luka mata Al menarik dagu Al untuk lebih menatap sang healer. Ia memperhatikan mata kanan Al. Ada gumpalan kecil seperti lemak di pupil Al. "Merlin!" bisik Madam Alice syok.

Madam Alice menatap Harry sambil mengangguk. Harry lemas, paham dengan maksud Madam Alice. Sebelum ia meminta ijin pada keluarga, Madam Alice menjelaskan kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi pada mata Al saat kapas penutup itu dibuka.

"Jika kondisinya semakin parah, akan tampak keanehan pada mata Al. Entah itu berbentuk luka atau hanya warna mata yang memerah seperti iritasi,"

Semuanya paham namun berusaha tak menunjukkan rasa khawatir yang berlebih, takut jika Al semakin bersedih. "Sekarang perhatikan sesuatu yang ada di telapak tangan saya," Madam Alice menunjukkan jari telunjuk kirinya pada tengah telapak tangan Al.

Ada bentuk-bentuk dua dimensi muncul pada telapak tangan wanita paruh baya itu. "Segitiga, lingkaran, persegi," jawab Al mantap ketika matanya menangkap bentuk-bentuk dua dimensi yang muncul bergantian dari telapak tangan sang healer.

Jarak 30 sentimeter Al masih lancar dengan jawabannya. Tapi saat jarak pandang itu dua kali diperjauh oleh Madam Alice. "Apa yang muncul, Al?"

Al tertegun. Pandangannya luar biasa kabur. "Jangan dikucek, Nak! Cukup!" teriak Madam Alice. Ia kembali mendekat. Kembali memeriksa mata Al.

Sebuah papan kecil berwarna hitam diletakkan menutupi mata kanan Al. Dengan jarak yang sama dengan tes terakhir, Al masih melihat objek yang muncul di telapak tangan Madam Alice walaupun sedikit buram. "Tak begitu parah," kata Madam Alice.

Berganti pada mata selanjutnya. Mata kanan Al diminta melihat objek yang tampak di telapak tangan Madam Alice dengan keadaan mata kiri dihalangi papan kecil hitam sebelumnya.

"Ahh! Tak jelas, Madam. Kenapa ini?"

Al memekik keras. Lagi-lagi tangannya seperti reflek akan mengucek mata. James yang berdiri tak jauh dari Al langsung menarik tangan kirinya. "Jangan dikucek, Al!" Paksa James.

"Mr. dan Mrs. Potter, bisa ikut saya," pinta Madam Alice mengajak Harry dan Ginny keluar dari ruangan. Menitipkan Al pada mereka yang masih ada di ruang rawat Al.

Mereka bertiga, Harry, Ginny, dan Madam Alice keluar menuju ruangan Madam Alice. Orang tua Al dipersilakan duduk. Ginny sudah tak kuasa menahan tangisnya dan menghambur ke pelukan Harry. Ia tak kuat menahan rasa takutnya melihat kondisi Al.

"Kuman itu sudah berkembang dan membentuk lapisan abnormal di depan pupil mata kanan Al. Jika tidak segera diberi ramuan itu, lapisan putih yang ada di tengah pupil Al akan semakin membesar dan menutupi seluruh area pupilnya. Jika itu terjadi, singkat kata.. Al akan kehilangan total fungsi penglihatan mata kanannya."

Tangis Ginny makin kencang. Harry tahu ini kemungkinan terburuk yang bisa dialami Al. Tapi, masih ada harapan. Harry berkeyakinan akan menemukan Prof. Horace Slughorn.

"Madam, saya akan mencari seseorang yang saya kenal sebagai ahli ramuan. Apakah bisa?"

Pertanyaan Harry membuat Madam Alice menyunggingkan senyumnya, "tentu saja, Mr. Potter. Lebih cepat lebih baik. Kami di sini memiliki bahan-bahan yang dibutuhkan. Tinggal siapa yang nanti mampu membuatnya dengan sempurna."

Ya, inilah yang harus Harry lakukan sekarang. Mencari Profesor yang sudah lama tak pernah ia jumpai. "Saya akan temukan ahli ramuan itu." kata Harry penuh keyakinan.

Malam semakin larut. Hanya ada Harry, Ginny dan Lily di ruang rawat Al. Lily meminta untuk ikut menginap di St. Mungo karena esok ia libur sekolah. Namun, dengan kondisi yang masih tidak menentu, Lily merasa bosan juga di sana. Melihat Ginny yang terus terisak dan Al dengan kondisi matanya yang memprihatinkan.

"Kau yakin akan pergi sekarang, sayang? Ini sudah larut malam," tanya Ginny membantu Harry memakai jaketnya. "Ya, lebih cepat aku menemukan Prof. Slughorn bukankah itu lebih baik?"

Ginny mengangguk pasrah menanggapi kegigihan suaminya. "Doakan aku bertemu dengannya, sayang. Jaga Al. Aku pergi dulu," pamit Harry sambil mencium kening Ginny sayang. Tapi tiba-tiba..

"Aku ikut!" panggil Lily membuat Harry kembali berbalik.

"Ini sudah malam, sayang. Kau di sini saja, ya," rayu Ginny demi menahan Lily.

Jiwa-jiwa keras kepala wanita Weasley menurun kepada Lily, "enggak. Aku mau ikut Dad. Aku belum ngantuk. Mungkin kalau aku ikut, sepulang dari sana aku bisa cepat tidur. Boleh ya, please!" pinta Lily dengan jurus memelasnya.

Dasar anak manja, Harry tak tega juga melihat Lily begitu memohon. "Kemarilah, pakai jaketmu." Harry memanggil Lily pasrah. Putrinya itu langsung bersorak kegirangan.

* * *

"Huh!"

"Kau tak apa, sayang?" tanya Harry pada Lily yang berdiri satu langkah di belakangnya.

Gadis kecil Harry itu hanya mengangguk sambil mengatur napasnya. "Butuh beberapa kali lagi aku akan nyaman dengan sensai ini, Dad," kata Lily lirih. Ia sudah menyandarkan pada dada bidang Harry nyaman. Ayahnya itu sudah memeluknya, menenangkan tubuh putrinya yang sedikit terguncang.

Sensasi tekanan seperti melewati ruangan yang sangat sempit, membuat Lily sempat hampir pingsan sebelum ia menyadari dirinya sudah sampai di tempat yang asing baginya.

Sebuah tugu peringatan perang berdiri tegak di hadapan Lily dan Harry. Sudah lama Harry tak melihat tugu itu. Lebih dari 20 tahun ia tak mendatangi lagi tempat ini. Harry teringat Albus Dumbledore.

"Kau tau Lily, tempat tujuan pertama saat Dad melakukan perjalanan apparate pertama dalam hidup Dad adalah tempat ini. Saat itu Dad masih 16 tahun." Cerita Harry masih memeluk tubuh Lily.

Lily mendongakkan kepalanya menatap manik hijau ayahnya, "16 tahun? Bukankah Apparate hanya boleh dilakukan oleh orang yang sudah 17 tahun?" tanya Lily.

"Kau benar, sayang. Dad diajak mendiang Prof. Dumbledore kemari untuk mengunjungi orang yang sama.. dengan yang akan kita cari sekarang,"

Lily melemparkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya. Sangat sepi. Tidak ada orang lain selain ia dan ayahnya. "Wow, lalu, apa yang saat itu Dad rasakan saat pertama kali ber-Apparate?" wajah Lily lucu sekali. Harry mencubit gemas pipi putri kecilnya itu.

"Seperti kau tadi. Tapi tak ada yang bisa memeluk Dad seperti kau sekarang ini. Dad tak berani memeluk Prof. Dumbledore saat itu. Bicara secara santai diluar Hogwarts saja baru pertama kali itu, masa mau memeluk," Harry mulai mencairkan suasana mencekam di sana dengan gurauannya

Lily terkikik geli lantas melepaskan pelukannya. Ia sudah mulai tenang.

"Oke, kalau sudah merasa baik, kita jalan sekarang."

Tangan kiri Harry mengandeng tangan Lily erat. Lily tampaknya ketakutan benar berada di tempat itu malam-malam. Kedua tangannya memegang erat lengan tangan Harry. Sementara tangan kanan Harry sudah masuk ke balik jaketnya memegang tongkat. Beraga-jaga.

"Dad, sebenarnya kita sekarang di mana?"

"Ini, Lily, adalah desa Budleigh Babberton yang indah. Begitu yang dulu diucapkan Prof. Dumbledore pada Dad,"

Lily mengangung, ia melewati box telepon tak jauh dari halte bus. Kondisinya masih bagus, batin Lily. "Belok kiri, sayang," ajak Harry saat menemui tikungan.

Mereka melewati jajaran rumah-rumah dan ruko yang pintu dan jendelanya telah tertutup rapat. Gelap. Hanya penerangan dari lampu-lampu jalan yang membantu mereka melewati jalanan di antara rumah-rumah.

"Ini dia," pekik Harry senang.

Lily mengamati sebuah bangunan rumah yang sangat cantik. Tidak begitu besar, tapi indah dengan tanaman-tanaman di depannya. Lily suka itu.

"Rumah siapa ini, Dad?"

"Harry Potter!" sebuah suara muncul dari arah pintu masuk yang terbuka sedikit. Lily langsung bersembunyi di balik punggung Harry. Badannya gemetar.

"Prof. Slughorn!" kata Harry. Cepat-cepat sang pemilik suara dari arah pintu menunjukkan wajahnya.

Ia mendekat, mendekat ke tubuh Harry. Lily makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Harry sambil memejamkan matanya. "Siap itu, Dad?" bisik Lily ketakutan.

"Ini benar Anda, Sir?"

"Iya, Potter! Kau semakin tua sekarang!"

Harry dan Slughorn langsung berpelukan hangat sekali. Tiga tubuh saling berpelukan. Slughorn akhirnya sadar jika dibalik tubuh Harry ada sosok kecil dengan rambut merah menempel erat di bagian pinggang Harry.

Setelah mereka melepas pelukan, Slughorn menunjuk Lily dengan tatapan bertanya pada Harry. "Ow, Lils! Kemarilah, orang yang kita cari ada di depan kita sekarang," Harry melepaskan pelukan tangan Lily dari pinggangnya. Menarik tubuh Lily ke depannya.

"Anak ini mengingatkanku dengan seseorang. Dia seperti adik si Wallenby,"

"Weasley, Sir!" kata Harry cepat, ia kembali melirik Lily.

Slughorn tiba-tiba tersenyum. "Dia putriku," lanjut Harry ikut tersenyum.

"Kau menikah dengan.. siapa? Ginny? Ya Ginnya? Ahh aku sudah melihat tatapanmu saat itu pada si cantik itu,"

Slughorn lantas tertawa terbahak sampai terbatuk-batuk. Harry melotot tak suka. Lily juga ikut tertawa menatap ekspresi ayahnya yang malu-malu. "Sudahlah, Sir. Ada anak kecil, tidak enak. Ayo Lily beri salam pada Prof. Slughorn," pinta Harry.

"Selamat malam, Sir," sapa Lily malu-malu.

"Lily?" Slughorn terkejut mendengar Harry memanggil putrinya dengan nama Lily. "Iya, aku memberinya nama Mom," jelas Harry.

Ketiganya lantas masuk dan melihat-lihat sejenak isi rumah. "Rumah ini sekarang milikku. Muggle yang dulu memilikinya memberikannya padaku cuma-cuma karena mereka pindah ke Irlandia."

Harry ingat betul, beberapa furniture di sana masih sama seperti saat ia pertama kali berkunjung. Penempatannya, desainnya, hanya saja beberapa letak benda-benda di beberapa sudut ada sedikit perubahan.

Salah satunya meja berisi foto-foto murid kebanggaan Slughorn. "Ada fotomu, Dad! Mom, Uncle Ron dan Aunt Hermione juga," teriak Lily sudah membawa sebuah bingkai foto dari kumpulan foto-foto bergerak lainnya.

"Aku menaruhmu di jajaran murid-muridku favoritku, Harry,"

Harry menatap tajam ke arah Lily, 'letakkan kembali, sayang,' itu maksudnya. Lily paham.

"Duduklah, ada apa kau bisa kemari. Aku sudah lama tak bersentuhan dengan dunia sihir. 20 tahun sejak pertempuran Hogwarts. Aku mengingat tanggal bersejarah itu. Aku nyaman di tempat Muggle ini, Harry."

Harry dan Slughorn sudah duduk berhadapan di ruang tamu, sedangkan Lily kembali bergerilya ke segala penjuru ruangan. "Berarti anda tak datang saat acara peringatan 20 tahun di Hogwarts? Aku memang tak melihat anda di sana, Sir?" tanya Harry teringat beberapa bulan lalu ia memang tak melihat mantan guru ramuannya.

"Ah, ada acara rupanya. Bahkan berita-berita pun aku tak tahu. Aku tak pernah membaca Daily Prophet. Aku sudah mengasing di sini,"

Keduanya terdiam. Tapi Lily terus mengitari seluruh ruangan.

"Hei, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Harry. Ada apa kau menemui orang tua ini malam-malam, anakku?"

Deg! Harry merasa dirinya tidak sopan mengunjungi orang yang dihirmati di tengah malam.

"Maaf, Sir. Saya ke sini karena ingin meminta bantuan Anda. Untuk Al. Albus."

"Dumbledore?"

"Albus, putra keduaku. Kakaknya Lily. Aku punya tiga anak. Yang pertama James, kedua Al, dan ketiga Lily. Al sekarang di tingkat dua Hogwarts, baru saja ia mengalami kecelakaan saat bermain quidditch. Ada kuman berbahaya yang masuk ke matanya. Di rumah sakit St. Mungo kehabisan ramuan penyembuhnya, Sir. Ahli ramuan mereka kebetulan sekali sedang tak ada. Sedangkan ramuan itu sangat dibutuhkan untuk membunuh kuman yang bersarang di mata Al. Kalau tidak segera diobati.. Al bisa buta, Sir."

Harry menarik napas dalam-dalam. Ada rasa sesak menjalar ke dadanya. Jika menyangkut keselamatan putra-putrinya, Harry bisa cepat tersentuh, "dan sejak kemarin saya berusaha mencari keberadaan anda, karena saya tahu, anda adalah salah satu ahli ramuan terbaik yang pernah dimiliki dunia sihir. Prof. Snape sudah tiada. Aku mohon, Sir. Bantu aku menyelamatkan Al." Ada titik air mata meluncur membasahi pipi Harry.

"Ow, kasihan sekali putramu, anakku. Aku pernah membuat ramuan untuk pengobatan kuman mata. Dan aku berhasil tiga kali. Aku akan buatkan, tapi.. aku tak punya bahan-bahannya,"

"Tenang saja, Sir. Pihak St. Mungo memiliki semua bahan yang dibutuhkan. Tinggal anda membuatnya saja, Sir. Aku sangat memohon padamu,"

Slughorn meraih tangan Harry. Ia melihat kedewasaan di wajah murid kebanggaannya itu. Sosok ayah yang luar biasa, batin Slughorn terharu. "Ya, pasti akan ku bantu," katanya.

Dari arah berlainan, Lily sedang terpana dengan grand piano berwarna coklat kayu berdiri di depan perapian.

Suara melodi dengan ketukan menghentak terdengar dari piano yang.. sedang dimainkan Lily.

"Lily!" panggil Lily langsung terhenyak namun tangannya terus bermain.

"Lanjutkan, nak!" perintah Slughorn. "Putrimu, Harry!" kata Slughron langsung mendekat ke arah Lily.

Jemari mungilnya terus memainkan nada-nada yang terdengar grande. Megah. Jarak pedal dan kursi duduknya lumayan tinggi mengingat tubuh Lily yang masih kecil. Ia sering menggunakan bantuan pijakan bangku kecil untuk menaikkan pedal agar kakinya sampai menginjak pedal dengan posisi duduk yang nyaman.

Namun kali ini ia cukup duduk di pinggir kursi, lebih tepatnya hampir setengah berdiri, untuk memudahkannya bermain dan mengatur nada yang pas.

Hampir dua menit permainan itu selesai.

"Maafkan saya, Sir." Lily mengakhiri permainnya dengan menatap Slughorn takut. "Aku tergoda untuk memainkannya. Piano ini cantik sekali," kata Lily sambil tersenyum manis.

"Lily!" sentak Harry di sisi lain Lily. Ia langsung diam. "Maaf, Sir. Lily sering sekali seperti ini tiap kali melihat piano," kata Harry memelas.

"Tenanglah, Harry. Lily tak salah. Ia hanya ingin bermain piano ini. Jangan kau marahi dia," Slughorn kini mengelus kepala Lily, ia menaikkan tubuh Lily agar duduk dengan nyaman.

"Kau tahu, Lily. Aku selalu membuka lembaran musik itu di judul March Majestic. Padahal aku sendiri tak bisa bermain piano. Ini adalah karya salah satu muridku yang berbakat. Ia menciptakan lagu itu untukku. Tapi dia meninggal sebelum memainkannya secara langsung untukku,"

Lily melihat Slughorn kasihan, "Ah, maafkan aku, sir. Aku hanya ingin mencoba memainkannya karena aku baru melihat susunan nadanya. Jadi anda belum pernah mendengar lagu ini sebelumya?" tanya Lily, ia memeluk tangan Harry yang sudah merangkul tubuh kecil Lily.

"Sudah, nak. Tapi dengan bantuan sihir. Piano ini aku sihir memainkannya lagu itu tanpa seseorang yang memainkan tulsnya. Dan baru kali ini.. aku melihat langsung lagu itu dimainkan secara langsung oleh seseorang. Itu kau Lily,"

Lily melirik Harry yang ia belakangi. Tersenyum bahagia.

"Fotomu akan aku pajang di meja itu dengan murid-muridku yang lain, Lily."

Ketiganya lantas tertawa bersama, "aku baru percaya kalau kau benar-benar tak datang ke acara peringatan waktu itu, Sir." Kata Harry membuat tawa mereka makin kencang, lupa jika ini sudah tengah malam.

Harry dan Lily sudah berpamitan dan kembali ke titik di mana mereka datang.

"Kau sudah ngantuk, sayang?" tanya Harry menyadari Lily berjalan sambil memeluk erat lengan kanan Harry.

Lily mengangguk. Tanpa diminta, Harry langsung menggendong Lily dengan memeluk tubuh Lily menghadapnya. Kedua kaki Lily melingkari pinggang Harry sedangkan kedua tangannya mengait sempurna di leher Harry.

Mereka ber-Apparate bersama dengan keadaan Lily tertidur pulas.

\- tbc -

* * *

Bagaimana? Al kena rabun karena genetik dari Harry aku buat karena inget dulu dokter mata yang pertama kali periksa aku tanya, "ayah pakai kacamata, ya?"

Deg! Itulah, karena menurut buku soal genetik yang pernah aku baca, gen anak perempuan itu lebih cenderung diturunkan dari gen ayah. Tapi dalam cerita ini aku buat Al yang kena. Ya alasannya karena Al itu mirip banget sama Harry, jadi sampai matanya, yang bisa dibilang terganggu, itu juga dialami Al. Tapi apakah sama parahnya? Tunggu chapter-chapter selanjutnya.

Oh ya, untuk informasi, musik yang di rumah Prof. Slughorn yang dimainkan Lily, **March Majestic**, itu memang ada. Aku ambil dari **March Majestic** karya **Emily Bear**. Kalau kalian cari di Youtube kayaknya sulit deh, karena yang versi karya originalnya Emily belum ada yang upload. Adanya yang **Scott Joplin**, tapi bukan itu, beda sama yang Emily. So, kalau penasaran bisa download di iTunes atau beli CDnya. Enak banget, loh!

**Review jangan lupa!**

Thanks,

**Anne ^_^**


	4. Like Father, Like Son

Yups, Anne muncul lagi.. Chapter 4 siap meluncur. Prof. Slughorn akhirnya mau juga untuk bantu Harry menyembuhkan Al. Nah, kali ini Harry akhirya punya kesempatan buat bicara langsung dengan Al masalah 'warisan' fisik dan gen yang ia turunkan. Apa yang Harry katakan?

**Diahimbarsiwi** : ya harus ngegantung, dong. Karena cerita ini belum selesai. Ikuti tersu setiap chapternya, ya! ^_^

**Black** : sip! Berusaha ngelanjut ngetik chapter lanjutan esok harinya setelah kuliah dan upload malam harinya sebelum tidur. Setiap hari berusaha aku upload lanjutannya. Thanks, ya! ^_^

**Ninismsafitri** : hehe, aku juga mesti ngebayangin waktu aku sama ayah tiap nulis adegan Lily sama Harry. Ikuti terus, ya! ^_^

Thanks banget buat yang masih setia menanti lanjutannya. Anne tersanjung, deh!

**_Selamat membaca!_**

* * *

Rencananya, hari ini sepulang kerja Harry akan menjemput Prof. Slughorn untuk mulai membuat ramuan di St. Mungo. Slughorn meminta Harry untuk menjemputnya. Ia tak bisa ber-Apparate sendirian dengan keadaannya yang semakin tua. Ia pernah melakukan Apparate beberapa bulan sebelumnya dan hasilnya ia salah tempat.

"Entahlah, tempatnya yang aku lupa atau ada masalah lain yang membuatku sering nyasar saat ber-Apparate, Harry." Tutur Slughorn saat mereka bersiap untuk pergi. Slughorn meraih tangan Harry dan.. menghilang.

St. Mungo baru mendapat pasien kecelakaan sihir baru. Wajahnya hampir penuh dengan darah saat ia didorong melintasi Harry dan Slughorn yang baru sampai. Pasien itu mengerang kesakitan di atas brankar yang didorong oleh para penyembuh. "Tidak indah sekali penyambutan kita, Sir," kata Harry mendapat anggukan setuju dari Slughorn.

"Selamat sore, semua," sapa Slughorn saat ia masuk ke ruang rawat Al.

Di sana ada Ginny yang menyuapi Al makan, sedangkan Al asik dengan buku dan penjelasan dari Hermione yang mengajarinya beberapa pelajaran yang tertinggal selama ia dirawat.

"Prof. Slughorn?!" kata Ginny mengalihkan pandangan ke sumber suara yang datang.

Tampak suaminya datang bersama seorang pria tua gemuk yang masih tampak memiliki wajah lucu. Hermione yang menyadari ada tamu, menurunkan buku yang ia pegang hampir menutupi wajahnya.

"Hai, Mrs. Potter dan Mrs. Wallenby," sapa Slughorn lagi.

Kedua wanita dewasa itu lantas mendekat dan memeluk mantan guru mereka dengan hangat. "Weasley, Sir. Bukan Wallenby." Bisik Hermione agak kesal.

"Oh, maaf, sayang. Aku suka lupa dengan nama suamimu itu. Ah, di mana dia, si Rupert?"

"Ahh.. Ron, Sir. Ronald. Dia sedang keluar membeli makanan," protes Hermione.

Dari arah ranjang, Harry sudah mendekat ke putranya dan memeluknya sayang. Ada rasa sesak saat ia melihat keadaan mata kanan Al. Mata kanannya tak bisa membuka lebar dan sedikit membengkak. Lapisan putih ditengah manik hijaunya sudah semakin luas menutupi. Al tersenyum menyandarkan kepalanya di pinggang Harry. Al akan merasa nyaman jika sudah memeluk ayahnya seperti itu.

"Demi jenggot Merlin, kau mirip sekali dengan Harry, nak!"

Slughon sudah menyingkirkan tubuh Ginny dan Hermione untuk mendekat ke arah Al. Yang diajak bicara malah memasang wajah bingung sambil menatap Harry minta penjelasan.

Harry mengelus kepala putranya, "dia, Prof. Horace Slughorn, Al. Dia yang akan membantu membuatkan ramuan untuk menyembuhkan matamu. Dia mantan guru ramuan di Hogwarts saat Dad sekolah," cerita Harry.

"Senang bertemu dengan anda, sir. Maaf, pandangan saya agak tidak jelas,"

"Senang bertemu denganmu juga, nak. Tak apa, sebentar lagi kau akan jelas melihatku. Nanti jangan kaget ya kalau melihat wajahku. Aku tak akan menggigitmu,"

Sontak semuanya tertawa dengan gurauan Slughorn. Ron rupanya sudah datang, ia membawa dua kantong penuh dengan makanan. "Profesor! Anda di sini?" kata Ron terkejut.

"Iya, ini aku, Ron. Aku ingat namamu sekarang,"

Slughorn kembali beralih kepada Al dan langsung memeluknya yang masih mengamati wajah dan penampilan Slughorn tajam. Al memicing-micingkan matanya memperjelas penglihatannya yang benar-benar tak jelas. "Aku akan buatkan ramuan itu untuk menyembuhkan matamu, nak. Aku akan berusaha membantumu melihat lebih jelas lagi,"

Bertahun-tahun Slughorn tak bertemu dengan mantan murid-murid favoritnya itu, dan kini mereka kembali dengan wajah-wajah baru. Mereka tak lagi anak-anak belasan tahun yang baru merasakan sengatan jatuh cinta. Mereka sudah hidup dengan cinta.

Bahkan kehadiran generasi baru di antara mereka makin menunjukkan kedewasaan yang sempurna.

Harry sempat keluar saat Ron kembali. Ia mencari Madam Alice agar dapat bertemu dengan Slughorn. "Profesor, ini Madam Alice, healer yang menangani Al," kata Harry memperkenalkan wanita di sampingnya.

"Oh, Lord! Rupanya anda, sir? Saya Alice Bennet! Mantan murid anda dulu saat di Hogwarts,"

Rupanya, Madam Alice adalah mantan murid Slughorn. Mereka akhirnya kembali bertemu dengan keadaan yang berbeda. "Menjadi healer adalah cita-cita yang dulu pernah kau katakan padaku kan, Alice. Dan sekarang cita-citamu sudah tercapai," kata Slughorn sambil terisak lirih.

Ruang rawat Al kini jadi tempat berlangsungnya acara reuni dadakan, Slughorn jadi bintang utamanya. "Ini juga karena kepercayaan anda pada kemampuan saya, sir. Kalau tidak dengan semangat anda, saya tak pernah bisa yakin memilih pekerjaan sebagai healer di sini," jawab Madam Alice ikut berkaca-kaca.

"Wow, ini seperti teater romantis saja," kata Ron langsung mendapat pukulan telak dari Hermione dengan buku Al yang sejak tadi di bawanya. Ron meringis.

Madam Alice menunjukkan sebuah perkamen kepada Slughorn, "ini bahan-bahan yang ada di apotek St. Mungo. Apakah semua bahan yang kita butuhkan ada di daftar itu, sir?" tanya Madam Alice.

Pria gemuk tua nan lucu itu mengangguk yakin, "kita buat sekarang. Anak muda ini sudah tak sabar ingin melihat jelas kembali. Iya, kan?"

Al mengangguk bahagia. Ia sebentar lagi sembuh.

"Jika berkenan, Mrs. Weasley dan Mrs. Potter ikutlah dengan kami. Butuh tenaga keterampilan wanita tambahan untuk mengumpulkan bahan-bahannya." Pinta Madam Alice pada Hermione dan Ginny.

Tawaran diterima. Hermione dan Ginny meminta ijin ikut dalam proses pembuatan ramuanpada para suami.

"Pergilah, kami yang akan jaga Al," perintah Ron pada dua wanita itu.

Ginny mendekat pada Harry dan mengelus pipi kiri Harry sambil berkata, "kau makanlah dulu, sayang. Aku sudah meminta Ron membelikanmu makanan. Aku yakin pasti kau belum memasukkan apapun ke mulutmu di Kementrian tadi. Sejak pagi perutmu belum terisi apa-apa. Kau tak mau, kan, mengantikan posisi Al di ranjang itu?" rayu Ginny paham melihat wajah pucat Harry yang lemah. Ia tahu suaminya itu belum makan sama sekali. Ditambah energinya habis untuk ber-Apparate dan bekerja.

Harry hanya bisa mengangguk lemah, "iya, Mom," kata Harry meniru gaya Al. Mirip sekali.

Setelah mereka keluar, tinggal Ron, Harry dan Al di ruangan itu. Jika tadi Harry yang diminta untuk makan, kenyataannya sekarang Ronlah yang lebih dulu menyantap makanan yang ia bawa dari cafetaria begitu lahap.

"Dad, kok nggak makan?" tanya Al pada Harry.

Ayahnya hanya menggeleng pelan, "nanti." Harry duduk mendampingi Al di atas ranjang. Menyelonjorkan kakinya di samping kaki Al. Ia mengelus warisan rambut hitam acak-acakan putranya.

"Maaf kan, Dad, ya! Kau harus banyak menerima warisan dari diri Dad. Bahkan yang paling menyusahkan, rabun itu," keluh Harry menyesal harus menurunkan gen rabun jauh pada putranya. Dulu ia pernah berharap tak ada satupun anak-anaknya yang memakai kacamata seperti dirinya. Tapi.. Al mungkin saja sebentar lagi diharuskan memakai kacamata untuk membantu penglihatannya yang mulai terganggu bahkan jauh sebelum kecelakaan itu.

Al tersenyum, "itu artinya aku benar-benar putramu, Dad. Ya, walaupun aku risih juga kalau banyak orang menyamakanku dengan kau. Apalagi saat aku dengan Scorpius sedang bersama. Banyak guru Hogwarts yang mengatakan 'Harry vs Draco babak kedua', kami tak paham apa maksudnya itu. Kami bersahabat, tapi kenapa diversuskan? " kata Al makin melemahkan bicaranya.

Harry hanya bisa tersenyum, Ron sudah tersedak hampir tercekik.

"Merlin, memang si anak ferret itu mirip sekali dengannya. Sama seperti kau dan Al, Harry. Pantas saja Al dan Scorpius dikatakan Harry vs Draco babak kedua. Hahaha..,"

"Diam kau, Ron," ancam Harry kesal.

Al kembali tak paham, "memang hubungan Dad dan ayah Scorpius tak baik, ya?"

"Aaghh.. iya, itu dulu, Al. Tapi sekarang sudah baik, kok. Kalian sekarang berteman, kan. Bagus itu. Tak perlu cari musuh, nak," nasihat Harry pada putranya itu.

Ron menatap Harry sinis yang mana ia kesal dengan penjelasan Harry yang masih menutupi parahnya hubungan buruknya dengan Draco saat bersekolah dulu. Tak mungkin, kan, Harry menceritakan pada Al yang sudah bersahabat baik dengan Scorpius tentang masa lalunya dengan ayah si pirang cilik itu.

Apa jadinya jika Al tahu bahwa ayahnya sendiri bahkan pernah bertarung habis-habisan dan pernah membuat ayah sahabatnya sendiri hampir mati di toilet.

"Yang penting, kau tetap jadi anak yang baik, Al,"

Al mengangguk paham dengan apa yang ayahnya katakan. Ia meraih satu kantong sandwich yang dibawa pamannya itu dari meja di samping ranjang. "Makanlah, Dad. Aku tak mau kita bertukar tempat. Kau yang berbaring di sini dan aku yang menjagamu."

"Ahh kau sudah seperti Mom-mu, Al!"

Al tertawa dengan mata yang semakin menyipit, "warisan sifat dari Mom kan, Dad!"

\- tbc -

* * *

Aduh.. masa lalu bagi Harry dibuat pelajaran saja. Bukan dibiarkan berlalu. Masalah dulu sama Draco harus diperbaiki dengan persahabatan anak-anak mereka. Bukankah begitu, teman-teman?

Ramuan Al lagi proses dibuat, nih. Bagaimana selanjutnya? Apakah Al bisa sembuh? Atau..

Ditunggu chapter selanjutnya, ya! Review masih ditunggu dan terima kasih atas segala apresiasi kalian semua!

Thanks,

**Anne ^_^**


	5. Manik Hijau

Hai, ini Anne lagi. Maaf sehari kemarin nggak sempat posting. Seharian bingung dikejar deadline dari dosen sampai sama sekali nggak nyentuh draft fic ini. Tapi tenang aja, ini aku udah lanjutkan kisah Al dengan perjuangannya bisa melihat normal kembali.

**Mike** : thanks, ya. Wah kurang, ya? Thanks sudah dikritisi. Buat bahan perbaikan aku di cerita-cerita selanjutnya. Thanks, Mike!

**Littlepanda9** : hai, Tsuki. Salam kenal, aku Anne. Thanks sudah berkunjung membaca. Wah sama-sama kita berkacamata, nih. Good, diterima aja. Kacamata dibuat jadi teman yang tak terpisahkan. Setuju? ^_^

**Ninis** : jadi ikut terharu. Menurutku hubungan anak perempuan dan ayahnya itu adalah hubungan ikatan darah yang paling romantis. Benar gk? Pria terhebat itu ayah! Thanks, Ninis!^_^

So, segera ke TKP. **_Happy reading!_**

* * *

Sore datang. Kecerian di kamar rawat Al kembali semarak dengan hadirnya Lily dan Hugo di antara para ayah. "Kenapa kalian tak pernah meminta bantuanku, sih, untuk menjemput anak-anak kalian?" tanya Arthur duduk di samping Harry.

Harry meletakkan cangkir berisi coklat hangat milik Al setelah ia meminumkannya tadi. "Memangnya kenapa, Dad? Sekolah Hugo dan Lily jaraknya cukup jauh. Ibaratnya sekolah mereka dari ujung ke ujung. Jauh. Dad juga harus naik mobil untuk menjemput mereka, apa Dad tidak lelah?" tanya Harry khawatir.

"Sejak tadi kami khawatir memikirkanmu, Dad," sambung Ron tak kalah khawatirnya.

Arthur tampak mengibaskan tangannya pada anak dan menantunya, "hei, aku malah suka. Aku bisa berkeliling melihat teknologi buatan Muggle itu. Lily dan Hugo bercerita banyak padaku menjelaskan ini-itu." kata Arthur sambil mengacungkan jempol kepada Lily dan Hugo. Mereka sudah asik mengajak Al bermain puzzel yang baru dibeli Hugo sepulang sekolah.

"Kalau kalian sibuk, jangan sungkan-sungkan minta Dad untuk menjemput dua cucu kecilku itu, ya! Aku masih belum puas menikmati bangunan-bangunan yang megah itu."

Harry dan Ron hanya bisa mendengus pasrah dengan kegilaan ayah mereka tentang Muggle.

"Selamat sore, semua! Ah Dad, Lily, Hugo! Kalian di sini juga rupanya?" Hermione masuk dengan tangan berwarna semu-semu merah.

Ron bangkit dari kursinya dan menyerahkan handuk kecil pada istrinya, "kau baru menjagal Basilisk?" tanya Ron heran dengan warna merah di tangan Hermione.

"Bukan, ini gara-gara buah beet yang harus aku potong. Ternyata ramuannya menggunakan campuran buah merah itu. Prof. Slughorn menggunakannya untuk menambah kandungan vitamin A. Tinggal menunggu rebusannya siap dan menyulingnya. Ahh.. prosesnya panjang sekali. Tapi itu keren!" cerita Hermione tak kalah hebohnya.

Ron kembali duduk sambil bergumam, "kalau aku pasti sudah mati bosan di sana!"

"Lalu, Ginny? Apa dia masih di sana?" tanya Harry.

Hermione mengangguk, "ya, dia ikut membantu proses menyuling ramuannya. Akupun akan menyusul dia ke sana. Aku pergi dulu, jangan lupa makan ya, Nak. Bagi juga untuk Lily. Aku beli yang rasa strowberi juga, Lils," pesan Hermione saat menyerahkan satu kantung roti pada Hugo. Anak-anak itu langsung mengorek isi kantung dan mengeluarkan roti di dalamnya.

"Tidak, aku sudah makan. Terima kasih, Lily," tolak Al pada roti yang ditawarkan Lily padanya.

"Untuk Uncle Ron saja kalau begitu. Aku yakin tak akan ditolak." Lily menyerahkan roti isi coklat itu pada Ron. Harry melihatnya heran, Ron sudah makan dan masih saja menerima roti dari Lily, "kalau Granpa dan Dad mau, ini masih ada," tawar Lily pada Harry.

"Tidak sayang, Dad sudah makan tadi dengan UNCLEmu." Hugo dan Lily menghentikan acara mengunyah mereka beralih melihat Ron yang masih lahap dengan roti di tangannya. Tak peduli. Hugo menelan ludahnya kering. "Luar biasa ayahku!" pekik Hugo diacungi jempol oleh Ron.

* * *

Ramuan siap. Malam itu Prof. Slughorn, Madam Alice, Hermione, dan Ginny kembali ke kamar rawat Al dengan perasaan gembira. Ramuan yang mereka buat bersama sukses dan dibuat dengan sempurna.

Jarak beberapa kamar dari tempat Al dirawat, ada banyak healer lain yang tiba-tiba masuk ke ruang rawat Al dengan terburu-buru. Beberapa dari mereka masuk dengan membawa kotak metal yang biasa bersisi beberapa ramuan dan tongkat sihir khusus para healer.

Prof. Slughorn dan yang lainnya sempat menghentikan langkah mereka sejenak, "mengapa perasaanku tak enak, ya?" bisik Hermione lirik. Takut Ginny mendengarnya. Toh sebenarnya tanpa Ginny mendegarnya pun, Ginny juga merasakan hal yang sama.

"Ayo, cepat kita ke sana," pekik Madam Alice diikuti yang lainnya berlari menuju ruang rawat Al.

Ada dua orang healer tampak mengambil posisi di kanan dan kiri ranjang Al. Harry, Ron, Arthur tampak berdiri menjauh dengan wajah penuh kecemasan. Sedangkan Lily sudah menangis memeluk Harry dan Hugo memeluk Ron ketakutan.

"Tadi Al tiba-tiba merasa tenggorokannya pahit. Padahal dia tak makan apa-apa. Saat dia terbatuk-batuk, Al merasa matanya berair dan kepalanya pusing. Tapi.. rupanya bukan airmata melainkan darah, Gin,"

Harry menjelaskan kronologi kejadian yang dialami Al dengan suara bergetar, "dan saat darah itu keluar semakin banyak, badannya panas dan Al tak sadarkan diri." Lanjut Harry makin mengeratkan pelukan Lily di tubuhnya.

"Oh Merlin, selamatkan putraku," Ginny berseru dalam isak tangisnya.

Baru saja ia bahagia telah berhasil mendapatkan ramuan untuk Al, tapi kini sang putra malah tak sadarkan diri dengan keadaan yang makin memburuk.

"Antidotes!" suara Madam Alice memerintahkan asistennya ikut menangani Al. Beberapa cairan dimasukkan ke mulut pucatnya. Wajahnya yang berlumuran darah sudah dibersihan dengan lap. Ayunan tongkat para healer ikut membantu proses penyembuhannya.

Madam Alice menghembuskan napas lega, "syukurlah, panasnya sudah turun," kata Madam Alice sambil memeriksa dahi dan tangan Al.

"Apa yang terjadi, Madam?" sergah Harry dengan pertanyaan langsung.

"Perkembangan bakteri di mata Al makin menjadi, Mr. Potter. Itulah mengapa Al sempat merasakan pahit di tenggorokan dan kepalanya yang sakit. Begitu juga dengan darah yang merembes keluar dari matanya. Saya belum tahu sampai separah apa mata Al kini. Kita akan menunggu sampai reaksi ramuan terakhir habis, sebelum kita mulai memberikan ramuan penyembuhnya."

Kembali pandangan mereka tertuju pada tubuh Al. Wajahnya pucat sekali. Bibirnya kering dengan mata terpejam. Al sekarat.

Cahaya kuning yang menyelimuti tubuh Al perlahan meredup. Ini pertanda reaksi ramuan para healer sudah mulai mereda. "Apakah sudah bisa diberikan?" tanya Slughorn.

Madam Alice mengangguk. Lily dan Hugo beralih memeluk Arthur, sedangkan para orang tua sudah mendekat ke ranjang Albus. "Kita harus meneteskan ramuan ini di kedua matanya. Jadi, kita harus berusaha membuka kelopak mata Al agar terbuka." Pinta Slughorn pada Madam Alice.

"Semoga tidak semakin buruk. Pengaruh bakterinya cukup membuat tubuh Al kehilangan banyak energi." Tutur Madam Alice sembari menyingkirkan rambut Al yang menutupi matanya. Jarinya perlahan membuka kelopak mata kiri Al. Sedikit terbuka hingga terlihat seutuhnya.

Manik hijau di mata kirinya masih baik-baik saja. "Kita berikan juga ramuan ini pada mata kiri. Kita tidak mau mengambil risiko mengingat kuman atau bakteri itu dapat menyebar." Slughorn mendekat dan mengambil pipet kecil. Mengambil beberapa mili ramuan. Ia menjatuhkan satu tetesan pada mata kiri Al.

Ada kilau terang menyebar keseluruh permukaan mata kiri Al. Hanya beberapa detik kemudian selesai. Selanjutnya, Madam Alice melanjutkan untuk membuka kelopak mata kanan Al. Tidak sama seperti di mata kiri, tangan Madam Alice terasa bergetar. Ada rasa khawatir menyerangnya.

"Merlin! Tidak mungkin!" pekik Ginny melihat dengan sangat jelas, bukan hanya dia, namun semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu juga melihatnya.

Manik hijau mata kanan Al sempurna... berwarna putih. Bakteri itu total menyebar keseluruh permukaan bola matanya.

"Apa kita harus naikkan dosisnya, Alice?" tanya Slughorn tak yakin.

Madam Alice mempertahankan kelopak mata kanan Al terus terbuka dengan jarinya. Ia menganguk, "tiga kali dosis awal, sir!"

Nasib penglihatan Al sedang dipertaruhkan.

\- tbc -

* * *

Secara medis, keadaan Al seperti ini Anne terinspirasi dari penyakit **retinoblastoma**. Jadi itu semacam kanker, agak lupa sih bagaimana dan kenapa bisa begitu. Dulu sempat baca di perpustakaan SMA. Dan seingat aku salah satu gejala awalnya seperti muncul noda putih di bagian pupil. Aku ngebayanginnya ya bisa saja pupilnya sempurna berwarna putih dan nggak punya manik mata. Kayak yang dialami Al ini. Mungkin yang tahu jelasnya kanker ini seperti apa bisa kasih tahu aku ya, tulis di **review**.

Untuk kebenarannya, aku nggak bisa bilang ini benar ada atau nggak. Yang pasti ini fiksi, muncul karena ada unsur magicnya. Hanya khayalan Anne aja yang terinspirasi dari gejala kanker. Tapi Al aku pastiin nggak kena kanker kok, cuma bakteri yang kena pengaruh sihir aja, hehehe..! ^_^

Masih berlanjut, jadi ditunggu chapter selanjutnya!

Thanks,

**Anne ^_^**


	6. Mirip? Masih Kurang!

Hai, Anne datang lagi dengan chapter penutup. _Finally!_ Sequel **Bakat Tersembunyi Lily** berakhir di chapter 6 kisah **My Eyes of Yours. **Thanks banget buat yang selama ini support Anne nulis kisah-kisah para anak Potter di setiap judulnya.

**ninismsafitri** : ow.. sweet! Penasaran? Ini endingnya. Thanks banget ya sudah ikuti kisah ini tiap chapternya. Thank you, Ninis! ^_^

**black** : sorry ya telat sehari.. again. Ini chapter terakhirnya. So, jangan kelewatan, ya! Thanks banget ya, Black ^_^

**_Happy reading!_**

* * *

Slughorn menekan karet pipet dan melepasnya perlahan. Cairan merah dalam botol kecil yang ia bawa mulai merangsak naik, masuk ke dalam pipa kacanya.

"Semoga ini berhasil!" lirih Slughorn pelan. Satu tetes ramuan buatannya jatuh ke mata Al. Madam Alice tetap menahan kelopak mata kanan Al agar tetap terbuka. Beberapa orang di ruangan melihatnya dengan harap-harap cemas.

Reaksi perlahan muncul. Mata kanan Al tiba-tiba berair. Keluar sejenis airmata yang bening dan lumayan banyak.

Madam Alice tersenyum, "ramuannya diterima tubuh Al dengan baik. Tetesan kedua, Sir!" pinta Madam Alice cepat-cepat, tapi rupanya reaksi yang ditimbulkan juga berdampak pada kesadaran Al.

Al terbangun.

"Tunggu! Mau diapakan lagi mataku?! Madam, kenapa gelap?"

Gelap. Padahal penerangan ruangan sangatlah cukup di ruangan itu. "Gelap? Tapi kan ini..," Lily keceplosan. Arthur dengan sigap membungkap mulut Lily dengan tangannya.

"Apa? 'Ini' kenapa Lily? Itu kau kan, Lils?" tanya Al dengan pandangan kosong. Tidak ada objek yang menjadi sorot utama matanya.

Deg! "Profesor! Ramuan apa itu? Kenapa bisa seperti ini?" Ginny panik. Tak mungkin Al tak bisa melihat. Ruangannya sedang terang sekali. "Mom? Ada apa sebenarnya? Kena ruangan ini gelap sekali?"

Tidak ada yang mampu menjawab pertanyaan Al. Hermione membungkam mulutnya berusaha tidak mengeluarkan suara. Ia terisak pelan. "Apa apa sebenarnya? Tolong jawab aku! Mom! Dad! Madam! Semuanya, aku mohon katakan. Jangan diam saja!"

Apa yang harus mereka lakukan sekarang? Mengatakan yang sebenarnya kalau tidak ada yang gelap? Dan membiarkan Al tahu kalau.. ia buta?

"Sayang, tenanglah.. kami akan melanjutkan pengobatanmu dulu. Kau tenang dulu, ya." Ginny memeluk Al meredamkan kebingungannya. Namun, tampaknya Al masih ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi.

Al menarik tangan Ginny, "ada apa, Mom?" Al tiba-tiba terdiam, "apa jangan-jangan.. aku bu.."

"Kau harus melanjutkan pengobatanmu, Al. Kau tenanglah dulu. Percayalah pada Madam Alice dan Prof. Slughorn. Mereka akan menyelesaikannya!" Dengan penuh ketenangan Harry mencoba ikut mengalihkan perhatian Al.

Al tampak menganguk lemah. Kalau sudah ayahnya yang meminta, ia tak bisa apa-apa. "Pejamkan kedua matamu, Al. Jangan lawan apapun yang kau rasakan!" perintah Madam Alice kembali.

Kedua mata Al terpejam. Posisinya masih dengan tubuh tidur terlentang. Pelan-pelan, Madam Alice melakukan hal yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Membuka mata kanan Al dengan jarinya. Sebelumnya ia sudah menutup mata kiri Al dengan kapas dan merekatkannya.

Slughorn mendekat. Madam Alice menganggukkan kepalanya mempersilakan, "langsung dua tetesan saja, Sir. Kita tidak mau ambil risiko," kata Madam Alice menyarankan.

"Baiklah," jawab Slughorn singkat.

Al mendengar semuanya. Semua penjelasan Madam Alice dengan Slughorn, isakan Hermione dan Ginny, bisik-bisik Dengan mata tetap terpejam, pikiran negatif itu tiba-tiba muncul lagi di kepalanya. Gelap. Tak ada apa-apa. Buta.

"Agghhh..!" teraik Al saat dua tetes ramuan Slughorn membasahi matanya.

Tubuh Al berontak dengan mencoba menyingkirkan tangan Madam Alice dari matanya sekuat tenaga. "Perih!" kata Al merasakan rasa terbakar di matanya. Dengan sigap Harry memegangi kedua tangan putranya dengan sekuat tenaga. Sedangkan Ron ikut mengunci pergerakan kaki Al.

"Tenanglah, nak. Tahan rasa sakitnya sebentar. Kau akan sembuh!" bisik Harry di telinga Al. Al terus meronta meluapkan rasa sakitnya. Madam Alice tampaknya ikut kualahan. Ia harus tetap memegangi mata Al agar terus terbuka dengan Al yang terus bergerak dan menggeleng ke kanan dan kiri.

"_Petrificus totalus!_" ucap Hermione mengacungkan tongkatnya pada Al.

Semua orang melihat ke arah Hermione sambil tersenyum, "kau jenius, sayang!" kata Ron memuji. "Kau memang muridku yang jenius Hermione!" sahut Slughorn bangga.

"Thanks, Mione!" ucap Harry lirih. Napasnya terengah patah-patah.

Kini tubuh Al terbujur kaku dengan mata kanan terbuka. Ia masih bernapas dengan cepat namun tak bisa bergerak sama sekali. "Maafkan aku, Al!" bisik Hermione masih terisak.

Mata Al terus saja mengeluarkan airmata. Bening dengan jumlah yang cukup banyak. Madam Alice menggunakan handuk kecil hingga dua buah untuk membersihkan cairan yang keluar dari mata Al.

Masih tidak ada perubahan di mata Al. Masih tetap putih tanpa manik hijaunya, sampai akhirnya cairan yang keluar dari mata Al tidak lagi bening. Tapi putih, seputih susu.

"Matanya!" Ron menyadari ada yang berubah di mata Al. Warna putih yang sebelumnya menutupi perlahan memudar dan menampakkan warna lain. Hijau cerah.

Setiap cairan putih yang keluar seolah menjadi tanda kembalinya keadaan mata Al seperti semula. "Demi jenggot Merlin! Matanya kembali!"

"Tunggu, sir. Keadaan matanya memang sudah kembali normal, tapi kita tidak tahu apakah Al bisa melihat atau tidak." Kata Madam Alice cepat-cepat melemahkan kembali kebahagiaan semua orang yang melihatnya.

Arthur mendekat dan mengacungkan tongkatnya pada sang cucu. "_Finite!_"

Dan Al kembali bergerak. Tubuhnya masih lemas namun badannya sudah bisa ia gerakkan meski sedikit. Ginny meremas tangan kanan Al. Coba menyalurkan rasa hangat ke tubuh putranya.

"Mom! Jangan nangis! Wajahmu bersemu merah begitu. Aku tak apa,"

Semuapun bersorak gembira. Al bisa melihat kembali.

* * *

Dua orang berjalan saling bergandengan di jembatan Hogwarts. Pria dewasa sedang menggandeng seorang anak setinggi pundaknya. Harry mengantarkan Al kembali ke Hogwarts setelah lebih dari satu minggu putra keduanya tak masuk asrama. Mereka berniat menuju ruang kepala sekolah setelah menyempatkan diri menengok James Potter bertanding di lapangan Quidditch.

"Tanganmu sudah baik, Al?"

"Baik, Dad. Sudah bisa bergerak bebas sejak ramuan Madam Alice aku minum. Aku sudah mencobanya untuk menulis juga saat di St. Mungo dengan Lily."

Keduanya saling pandang dan tersenyum bersama. "Kau makin mirip aku, son!" kata Harry menggoda putranya itu dengan penampilan barunya.

"Iya, hanya saja aku persegi sedangkan Dad bulat. Tidak enak juga rasanya pakai kacamata. Kau tahan sekali, Dad. Aku ingin penglihatanku benar-benar sembuh dan tidak memakainya lagi. Rasanya benda ini membuat wajahku semakin konyol."

"Mungkin kau butuh ini juga Al," teriak Rose mendekati paman dan sepupunya dengan pena bulu di tangannya. Ia tak sendiri, ada James, Neville, dan Scorpius di belakangnya.

Harry dan Al hanya terdiam, apa maksudnya?

Neville melipat tangannya di depan dada sambil tersenyum ke arah Al, "kalau kau tak bisa, aku akan menggambar luka sambaran petir di jidatmu mirip seperti milik ayahmu, Al. Tenang saja! Aku sudah menghafal lekuknya sejak aku tidur di kamar yang sama dengan ayahmu di tahun pertama." goda Neville ikut-ikutan.

"Biar aku saja," sahut James yang masih berseragam tim Quidditch Gryffindor sambil merampas pena bulu yang sudah tercelup tinta dari tangan Rose. Ia lantas menghampiri Al dan menyibak poni adiknya sedikit kasar. "James, kau gila!" sergah Al.

Tangan jahil profesional James beraksi. Tanda sambar petir tercetak jelas di dahi kanan Al. Tebal dan aneh. Harry hanya bisa memandang kegilaan dua anaknya sambil menahan tawa.

"Sempurna! Dan kau Scorp, kemarilah." James siap menarik Al dan Scorpius untuk berdiri berdampingan. "Harry vs Draco!"

"Season 2," sambung Harry disambut tawa James, Rose, dan Neville.

"Demi jenggot Merlin! Kalian mirip sekali dengan ayah-ayah kalian, nak. Harry oh Harry..!"

Harry ikut tertawa melihat kelakuan putra dan sahabatnya itu.

"Untung tak ada Draco di sini." Batin Harry bersyukur.

**\- FIN -**

* * *

_Last but not least_, Anne ucapkan banyak terima kasih buat semua teman-teman yang menyempatkan waktunya membaca, mengikuti sampai mereview. Anne seneng banget baca review-review kalian. _I love you all!_

Tunggu kisah-kisah lainnya, ya!

Love,

**Anne ^_^**


End file.
